elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canon Llevule
|class = |faction = Tribunal Temple House Redoran |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Andrano Ancestral Tomb Vivec City |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = See below |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Canon Llevule Andrano is a Dunmer canon of the Tribunal Temple initially found at Andrano Ancestral Tomb. As a member of the Temple, Llevule serves the Lord Vivec of the Tribunal, and is an aide to Archcanon Tarvus. Interactions Divine Conundrum Divine Disaster Divine Restoration Divine Blessings Dialogue *''"Did Canon Valasa send you? She did, didn't she! that means she made it to Seyda Neen. Vivec be praised! Will you help me complete my mission? It would be sacrilege if I don't enter my family's tomb and make Lord Vivec's inquiries."'' *(I'll help you enter the tomb and ask your questions) "As the Saints declare, the Tribunal always provides. We'll need to be cautious, however. Daedra invaded the tomb. Makes it hard to talk to one's ancestors while monsters try to eat you! I'll also need your help when we reach the summoning chamber." *(What kind of help?) "Take this scroll with Lord Vivec's inquiries. While I summon forth my ancestor's spirit and concentrate on maintaining the connection, you must ask the questions. He insists we use the exact phrasing. We can go inside when you're ready" *(I'd like to ask a few questions before we enter the tomb). "I've already lost precious time due to the Buoyant Armiger's wounds, but I suppose a few more moments won't make the volcano erupt or the moonlet fall from the sky or anything. What else can I tell you, my friend?" *(Why does Lord Vivec want you to contact your ancestor?) "I'm not quite sure and it wasn't my place to ask. When your Living God gives you a task, you say, "yes, my lord!" The questions seem to involve the time before the Tribunal, which I assume is why we must ask them of my long-dead ancestor" *(Tell me about your ancestor) "Few of my contemporaries can boast of a luminary such as Farena Andrano occupying a prime branch upon their family tree. Lady Farena studied at the feet of Sotha Sil and was counted among his companions before the Tribunal rose to power." *(Who's Sotha Sil?) "Who's Sotha Sil? That's like asking who are Vivec and Almalexia! They are the Tribunal - the Living Gods of the Dunmer. Sotha Sil is the architext of time and the binder of Oblivion. If you want to know more, we can talk after we've finished" *(Tell me about the creatures in the tomb) "Well, I can tell you they weren't here the last time I paid my respects. Canon Valasa thinks they're some kind of Daedra, determined to keep us from fulfilling Lord Vivec's will. Until you showed up, I wasn't sure what I was going to do." *(I'm ready. Let's enter the tomb). "Before we go in there are and face those monster's I want you to know how much I appreciate your aid in this matter. Just don't lose the scroll that contains Lord Vivec's questions. Now come! Let's call forth my ancestor. I'll open the tomb door." Trivia *His skull can be found in Andrano Ancestral Tomb in , which takes place over 700 years later. Appearances * * de:Kanoniker Llevule Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Andrano Ancestral Tomb Characters